


Too far

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Fiona announces that five people need to leave the house by next month and chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is confused,It's late July now! Also one again,Sorry for any spelling errors there may be. After writing for so long I usually don't feel like going back and re reading,But I try to read the day after. I tried to make this as long as possible as a way of apologizing for the lack of updates! Also I'm sorry I suck at titles lmao.

"Look,There are eleven of us living under this roof,Or at least spending most nights here. Feeding eleven people three times a day is hard. None of you have been contributing to any of the bills lately and none of you have offered to help get food or buy school clothes for Liam OR buy food to ear or-Anything like that. I haven't even gotten a thanks for letting you all stay here." Fiona lectured as she looked around the kitchen. She'd called a 'Family' meeting,Hoping to get this off of her chest.

"Twelve." Frank muttered. "What?" Fiona sighed,Looking towards him. "Well you said eleven. But there's twelve of us. Soon to be thirteen,When Monica gets here." He stated. She glared at him. "You've been dead for three weeks now Frank. She hasn't come yet and she won't. And you don't live here. As a matter of fact,You need to be out within the next hour. Now as I was saying,There are eleven of us here and some of you aren't even Gallaghers. This isn't a mansion. We've got limited space and I'm tired of bumping into somebody every time I turn around. So here's the deal. We're gonna make a few changes." She said as she handed out the sheets of paper she'd printed out.

"Five people need to move out of this house. No less than that,But if more wanna go then I won't stop it. Now,Considering I pay all the bills,I obviously won't be going anywhere. And Liam is too young to leave,And he's my favorite because he has yet to get me dumped by a boyfriend,Fired from a job or sent to the hospital. So he stays. Everyone else...Your spot in this house is no longer permanent." She said,Putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm only 17." Debbie exclaimed. "I'm only 16." Carl stated. "Well if you guys wanna keep living here then I suggest you do everything you can to hold your spot. If you really want to stay you've got to start doing chores,Keeping food in the fridge,Contributing to at least one bill-"

"I can do chores but I can't get a job. I have a baby to take care of." Debbie mumbled. "That isn't my problems,Debs. Find a way to get some money-A legal way,Or...I don't know what to tell you." Fiona shrugged. "It'd be easier to just say that everyone who isn't a Gallagher should leave,Don't you think?" Frank asked.

"Well yeah. But I'm sure the homeless Milkovichs and Slotts wouldn't appreciate that very much now would they? And since I don't have time to argue about who stays and who goes,I'd rather you guys just earn your stay. Plus. There are some Gallaghers who I'd like to see go." She said,Giving him a pointed look.

"I could get a job Fiona." Chuckie smiled. "I could cut grass or babysit."

"No you can't. My baby should not have to work before it's time!" Sammi piped in. "Well then you better get a job so that you can support the both of you. Maybe you can save and get another trailer,Or maybe purchase a cave to live in." Fiona said,Sending her a sarcastic smile.

"I have a job but I'm paying off a few debts right now." Mandy stated as she sat across from Carl at the kitchen table. "Being an escort to greasy old men is not a job." Ian muttered. "Am I remembering things wrong? Were you not a stripper a year or two ago?" She shot back before sending Fiona a smirk. "I'm good company. Having me around the house is a blessing for you."

"Who lied to you?" Lip mumbled to himself. Mandy rolled her eyes and flipped him off before crossing her arms over her chest. They hadn't been able to get along since...Well who knows when. Lip didn't know why she was even staying in their house. He knew she and Ian were still friends but he wished they could be distant friends like they were just a short time ago.

"Hey hey hey!" Russel said as he walked through the door. Fiona turned to look at him. "And you." She said pointing at him. "I like you. You're good for my brother and you keep him out of trouble...Most times. But you're around here almost more than me and you spend the night here for weeks on end sometimes. That's all fine and good,But it's no different for you. I need some cash if you're gonna be here so much."

"I never leave the house without at least four hundred." Russel smirked as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "But is it cool if I just give you fifty?" He quickly added. Fiona nodded and took the fifty dollar bill into her hands,But Carl hurriedly stood up from the table and snatched it back. "Don't give her a damn dime!" He shouted,Handing Russel his money back. "You have every right to come here as much as you want,And you shouldn't have to pay for it. This is stupid,Fiona. You don't charge Kev and V when they come and drink all the beer. When your flings of the week come by you don't charge them either." He said,Running a hand through his hair. "This is bullshit and you know it. If you want people to leave,How about instead of kicking out your family,You kick out the people who deserve to be kicked out. I've been trying to get Sammi out of this fucking house since she came. Her and her dumb ass kid are taking up all the space."

"Oh shut up you son of a bitch!" Sammi shouted,Standing from her chair. "Fiona,Unlike him I actually do help you out around here. I buy groceries almost every week,And it isn't my fault everybody in this house eats every meal like it's the last one they'll get! Not only that,But I also make sure that Frank passes out in the living room,With me and Chuckie and not in your way,AND I clean up behind myself. If you need to kick someone out,Get rid of the young one with the wailing baby."

"I have a name you ignorant bitch." Debbie spat as she stood up as well. "If anybody should stay it's me. In case you haven't noticed,I'm the only one who doesn't bother you. I haven't said a word to you in two weeks,And I don't ask you for anything. My baby may cry but at least she doesn't steal the money you think you've hidden so well,Like some people!" She yelled. "How do you think Sammi has been buying those groceries shes been bragging over?" She smirked as Sammi gasped and stuttered over her words as she tried to form a sentence. Before she could,Lip spoke up.

"I think everyone who isn't a Gallagher should move out. Like it was earlier stated,It'd be easier than going through all this. Fuck whoever doesn't wanna leave. This is our house." He said,His eyes glancing in Mandy's direction a few times as he spoke. She shook her head at him. "Maybe you should leave,Phillip." She said,Standing up as well. "It's not Fiona's fault you're a college drop out. Why should she have to suffer through you staying here for a few more years just because you fucked up your future?"

"You should go live with one of your sugar daddies and get the fuck out of here. You never did know when your presence was unwanted,Did you?" He snapped at her. "Aye,Cool it with my sister." Mickey said,Standing next to her. "She ain't done anything wrong. I think we should all cool the fuck down."

"Mickey's right,For once. Fighting won't solve shit." Ian said,Rubbing at his temples. "Look Fi,I get that it's difficult living with ten other people but...Times are tough. Finding a job is tough enough but,Everybody in here has a criminal record,Including you. You should know how tough it is."

"Why are you defending them? You have a job. Other than me and Liam,Your stay here is the only one that's pretty secure." Fiona chuckled. "You know,I've been trying to tell you people for years. Fiona has never and will never care about anybody but herself! She's kicked me out of this house more times than she's had sex and god knows that's a lot,The little slut. This is to be expected from a woman with nothing to do but cause drama in her family." Frank said as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Fiona rolled her eyes and turned away to walk up the stairs.

"Something has to change around here,Alright?! By this time next month,I want five people gone! You guys can decide who." She said before disappearing. Everybody stood in silence,Looking at each other. This would be interesting.

************

***********

"We can give her sleeping pills and then drag her body far away from the house. Change the locks so she can't get in easily,And if she tries to break in we can call the cops." Debbie suggested. Carl rolled his eyes. "That's the worst plan I've ever heard. You really wanna go calling the cops to this house? Do you know how many drugs Frank has lying around? Mickey has a shit ton of guns he should not have and half the shit in this house was stolen from god knows where by Russel. Plus,It'll take a lot more than that to keep Sammi out of here. And what about Chuckie?"

"Chuckie...She cares a lot about him,Obviously. That's her son. Where he goes she'll go. What if we somehow get him on a plane to Africa?" Russel asked. Carl sent him a look,Causing him to put his hands up in defense. "I'm serious! I swear! I can hijack some plane tickets and he's a dumb kid so I'm sure we could trick him into getting on the plane. Just blindfold him and boom. Gone."

"We have to think about the future. Sammi will come back here somehow,Some way whether it be four weeks after we get her out or four years. We gotta figure out a way to not only get her out but also keep her out. Forever." Carl muttered. "Mickey is never here when you need him." He rolled his eyes. "Let's think like him. What would he do?"

"Well if we wanna keep her out forever,There's only one solution that Mickey would suggest." Russel shrugged. "We gotta kill her." "We can't kill her. We don't wanna go to jail." Debbie rolled her eyes,Rocking a restless Franny back and forth. Carl gently took her out of her arms and started to play with her as Russel started talking again.

"We could get away with it,We just have to be careful. We'll need rubber gloves for our hands,Obviously and plastic bags to put around our shoes,We need a way to make sure no hair will fall off our heads because we don't need them finding out about the murder because of a simple strand of hair. Obviously,You wanna go somewhere secluded,But it's a good idea to wear heavy makeup or change your look up a bit so that if someone happens to see you,They'll give the police the wrong description. For example,You've got red hair,Brown eyes,Pale skin and freckles. You'd wanna give yourself a spray tan,Get some contacts,Dye your hair and cover those beautiful freckles. Make your boobs look bigger too,And make yourself taller. You could even try to get fatter or thinner. It seems a bit extra,But I think it's worth it in order to not get caught. Of course,You wouldn't want people to notice you making all these changes either,But that's a whole different thing..." Russel rambled on as both Debbie and Carl stared at him weirdly. He gave them a confused look when he noticed.

"Why the hell do you know so much about covering up a murder?" Carl asked him. "Is there something I should know?" He found himself asking once again. It seemed he was always asking Russel that. The boy sure did know a lot about things that he probably shouldn't.

"No." Russel squeaked. "I'm not a killer! But-Come on this is common sense!" He defended.

"We're not gonna kill her." Debbie rolled her eyes. "I think our best option is just to stand our ground. We can kick her out and then make sure she doesn't get back in. It's all I can think of at this point." She said,Throwing her hands up in exasperation before plopping down on Ian's old bed.

"Next you're gonna suggest taking the nice approach with her and just letting her stay." Carl scoffed. "Back to Chuckles...He's the easy one to get out of the house,And like you said before,Where he goes she'll go." He said,Thinking out loud. "Maybe if she knows we're willing to hurt him just to get her out,She'll leave. She wouldn't want him staying in a house where he isn't safe anyway,Right?"

"What are you suggesting we do to him?" Russel asked curiously.

"Pull a knife out on him,Give him a few bruises,Break his arms-"

"NO!" Debbie shouted. "I have a kid now! I can't hurt somebody else's. If you were planning to do this to Franny-"

"Well,we're not planning to do this to this sweet little angel." Carl said,Putting on a baby voice as he tickled Franny's stomach. "We're planning to do it to the little pervert downstairs."

"Still...Okay. I got it. I know a way to torture him and send a message to her without harming him too much." She smiled.

************

"Listen,Here's what needs to happen-" Sammi started. Mandy cut her off before she could keep talking. "Why are you here? We want nothing to do with you." She stated,Taking a seat next to Mickey on the porch step. "Hear me out." Sammi nearly growled before clearing her throat and smiling again. "Listen,We're the outsiders. We're not Gallaghers and that means we are the ones who will be victimized! You heard them in there earlier! They think that anybody who isn't technically a Gallagher should leave,And that just isn't fair." "Lets not forget about me." Frank mumbled,Sulking. "Fucking bunch of ingrates. They should've been cum stains in my pants."

"Yes of course." Sammi agreed. "The point is,We need to come together and prove that we should be the ones to stay here. I think it'd be best if we just all did our part this month. Wash the dishes,Take out the trash,Handle the bills,Keep the fridge full,Buy Fiona new fucking clothes if that's what she wants. We can stay out of her way as much as possible and by next month she'll realize that we are her true family. Living with us would be like heaven compared to living with those assholes she calls siblings."

"Hell no." Mickey shook his head. "I already kiss one Gallagher's ass on a nightly basis,I don't need to be kissing another." He smirked. "Listen,me and Ian are a thing and we're doing pretty good right now. If I had it my way me and him would be living in our own place,Away from you crazy ass people,Just us two. But I ain't got the money for that so Fiona will just have to suck it up. Living with her is no picnic either,In case she hasn't noticed."

"I agree,mom." Chuckie spoke up. "I'm always nice to everybody but they don't care. They want us gone. Why should we stay where we don't belong?" "Honey,we do belong." Sammi smiled,Rubbing his hair. "We deserve to be here just like everybody else."

"See now that's where you're wrong." Mandy said as she lit her cigarette. "I can agree with the fact that we are the ones that they wanna get rid of. But I don't think you deserve to be here at all. You've caused nothing but trouble for this family. Have you forgotten about getting Carl sent off to Juvie?" She asked. Ian and filled her in on all the details,And she was confused on why Fiona allowed Sammi to stay here in the first place. "You don't have a Job,You're lazy and annoying. Like Debbie said,The only thing you do is buy groceries with the money that You steal from Fiona. You aren't apart of this family and you never will be. Franks daughter or not."

"Well now that's not true." Frank said,Trying to calm the argument before it started,But clearly it was too late. Sammi stepped closer to Mandy who remained sitting,Unbothered by the woman in front of her. "Nobody Wants you here either,That's for damn sure. Lip made that clear earlier. Tell me,What is your purpose here? Huh? All you do is walk around in your underwear,Stealing snacks from the kitchen and sleeping through the day. You didn't come here to catch up with Debbie and Carl. You didn't come to spend time with Fiona or Liam. You didn't even come here to spend time with your brother or hang out with your supposed best friend. You came back here for one reason and one reason only. To try to pick up the pieces of your broken relationship with the boy who NEVER loved you,Lip. He doesn't want you around him though. You're clingy,Annoying,And you have never been more than a quick fuck for him. So why are you trying so hard? Why are you still here?" She asked,Getting closer to Mandy's face. Mandy narrowed her eyes and stood up,Walking down the steps,Causing Sammi to walk backwards. "Didn't I hear about you trying to fuck your own old man?" She asked. "And you're calling me desperate?"

"Yeah,I didn't know Frank was my dad at the time. You however completely knew that Terry was your dad,But that didn't stop you from giving it to him good,Did it?" Sammi laughed,Knowing Mandy didn't know that she knew her dirty little secret.

Mandy spat at her before swinging her fist as hard as she could. Sammi fell onto the concrete and gasped as she wiped blood away from her lips. Mandy didn't give her time to recover before she jumped on top of her and started banging her head against the hard ground.

Mickey smoked what little bit of Mandy's cigarette was left and watched the fight,Not willing to get punched for trying to break it up. Frank sighed and sat next to Mickey,Wishing he had a cold beer to drink,But he didn't. Chuckie screamed for the two women to stop fighting,But decided against trying to break it up.

He sighed after a while and plopped down on a step too,Crossing his arms. He wandered when all the madness would stop.

*************

Two hours later,Everyone was back in the house,But not a word was spoken between anybody but Carl Debbie and Russel,over the phone. Everyone else was either too stressed to speak,Or in Sammi's case,It was just too painful to speak. She had a busted lip and bruises covering her body,She was in no mood to speak to anyone.

Debbie and Carl were glad that she wasn't in the mood to talk,Because that meant that Chuckie was somewhere around,All by himself. Sending each other secret looks,They agreed on exiting the living room after a few minutes so that they could find Chuckie.

It didn't take long to find him. When they got upstairs he was just walking out of the bathroom,With a terrible stench following him. They both made faces before trapping him between themselves and the wall. "Wanna go for ice cream?" Debbie asked him as politely as she could. He looked at her,Clearly skeptical,And then stared at Carl. "Seriously?" He asked. Carl nodded. "Yeah,Fam. I'm your uncle. What else are uncles good for?" He asked.

"Well..." Chuckie muttered. "Maybe I should ask my mom first." "We already did. She's just happy that somebody in this house is finally being nice to you guys. So are you coming or not?" Debbie asked,Growing impatient. Chuckie shrugged and nodded,Following them as they ran down the stairs.

Two blocks away from the Gallagher house,Russel and Joanna were filling a huge pool they'd managed to steal from a store last summer with ice water. When Russel had called Joanna an hour ago,Asking for her help in Torture,She was quick to agree. Now here they were at 10:00 at night,About to start their fun.

"I think this is a great bonding experience for us." Russel smiled. "What's been going on with you lately?" He asked. Joanna shrugged before grinning. "Remember Alyssa? The girl who stole my beauty palette right after I got it?" She asked him. He nodded. "I broke one of her teeth and made the other fall completely out." She squealed. Russel made a shocked face before clapping slowly. "Nice! I remember the first time I made somebody lose a tooth. There's nothing more special than that." He shook his head.

"Isn't there?" She smirked. "Jonathan,The guy who cheated on my friend Cierra,Is terrified of both blood and heights. So we knocked him out,Put him on top of her roof,And when he woke up we poured a whole can of fake blood on him. He fell off the roof and everything! He only got a broken leg though,So it's alright." she chuckled. "The only thing that could've made it better was if it was real blood."

"Epic. I'm proud of you,You know." He grinned,Pulling her in for a side hug. The moment was ruined with an even better one soon after. Chuckie was being dragged towards them with tape over his mouth. Joanna clapped her hands in excitement and dumped the last bucket of ice into the pool. "SHOW TIME!" She yelled.

She hurriedly dried her hands off and grabbed the expensive camera Russel had stolen for her on her birthday. She turned it on and yelled a quick 'Ready'.

Carl and Russel threw Chuckie into the pool effortlessly and then hopped in themselves. It was freezing cold but they knew it was worth it. They shoved Chuckie's head under the water,And Franny clapped her hands,Squirming around in Debbie's arms.

"I think it's about time that you leave,Skanky Sammi." Carl smirked,Staring into the camera as Joanna got closer. "You and your son are no longer Safe in the Gallagher household." He said as Russel pulled Chuckie's head above water before dunking it in again. "You guys don't have much time left. Get out while you still can. Fuckers."

Carl started yelling over the loud sound of both Chuckie's yells and the rattling of the ice water. Russel laughed as chuckie squirmed around when his head was above water again. "I JUST WANTED ICE CREAM!" He yelled loudly.

Joanna kept filming as Carl and Russel tormented Chuckie for ten more minutes,Before they decided to get out of the pool before they caught colds. Plus,Joanna's camera was about to die.

Debbie high-fived the boys and they all cheered as Chuckie climbed out of the pool and fell to the ground shivering. He'd probably be fine when he got warm,So they didn't worry about him as they all started to walk towards the Gallagher house again. One thing was for sure,Sammi wouldn't be staying for much longer.

*************  
*************

Fiona watched the video with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't hear anything that was happening in it because Sammi was yelling insult after insult,But she saw everything. When she didn't feel like watching any more of the fifteen-minute video,She turned the camera off and put it on the table before looking at the teens. She pointed towards the living room and they all staggered into it,Knowing that they were in trouble. 

"What were you guys thinking?" She asked the minute they were all sat down. "If you had left him under the water for too long you could've actually killed him. He's gonna get a bad cold after this,No doubt,If not pneumonia!" She spat angrily. She rubbed at her forehead as she paced in front of the sulking kids. "We were just trying to get her to leave." Carl muttered. "I think it worked." He smirked.

"This ISNT funny!" She yelled. "Sammi could call the cops on us and you could find yourself sitting in Juvie once again! I'm sure it was fun for you last time,But now you have a boyfriend to think about. You wanna go off for another year and leave him behind?!" She asked. He looked down. He couldn't last an entire year without Russel. "And you." She said,Turning to him. "You were not only stupid enough to get involved in this whole shit show,But you also got your sister involved! If somebody would've heard all this shit going on and called the cops,She would've gotten in trouble too! You should know better than this. Your mom would not be happy if she knew two of her kids were out torturing and bullying another child!" Russel knew she had a point. If his mom found out about this he'd be grounded for the rest of his life.

"Debbie...I don't even know what to say about you." Fiona shook her head. "You walk around here claiming to be such an amazing mother to your child but you took her outside late at night so she could witness a boy almost drowning. You two should've been at home,Safe instead of doing illegal shit. Once again,If the cops had come and busted you guys you would've been in Juvie and your baby would be in a foster home somewhere,Probably for the rest of her damn life."

Debbie looked away from Fiona's harsh stare and sighed. She hated admitting that her sister was right,But she was. She could've lost Franny because of this little stunt.

"Look,I think we all agree that what we did was dangerous,Illegal and dumb." Carl said,Standing up. "But we didn't do this because we were bored. We didn't do this because we wanted to. We did this because we wanted to get her the hell out of this house! You have done nothing to get her out of here. It's like you want her here."

"Well I don't. But because of this shit,She'll be sticking around for quite a while." Fiona stated. "What do you mean?" Debbie asked. "When she calms down I'm Gonna tell her that she and Chuckie can stay here for as long as they want as long as she agrees to not call the cops." Fiona said matter if factly.

"What? There's no way in hell she'll want to stay in the same house as us!" Carl yelled. "Yeah I know,And she won't have to worry about that. You guys are out." Fiona snapped. "Pack up whatever you can fit into your suitcases and backpacks and then leave. I'm giving you one week to find a place to stay. When that time is up...There's nothing I can do."

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Debbie asked. Fiona nodded. "You guys went too far this time. I don't need police lurking around here and now once again I'm cleaning up your mess one last time. Be grateful I'm not in there convincing her to get you all arrested."

"Fiona..." Carl muttered. She raised her brows. "If you do this... I don't ever wanna talk to you again. You're supposed to stick with your family. Not throw them under the bus. If you're really kicking us out,I will no longer consider you my sister."

"Me either." Debbie shook her head. Fiona stared at them for a moment before sending them a small smile. "One week." She said before exiting the room. Now she had to go talk to Sammi.

It was silent between the three teens as they thought about what they'd do next. Carl knew that staying at Russel's place was out of the question. He knew that wherever he went,Debbie and Franny would have to go. They were going to have to stick together if they were gonna make it. Plus,Russel's mom would be skeptical if Carl suddenly had to move in with them. She'd find out how bad he really was and he couldn't have that.

Debbie sighed as she started to over think already. Where would they live? None of them had jobs and she wouldn't be able to get one unless she found someone trust worthy to take care of Franny. She felt so useless.

If Carl got a job,It'd most likely be illegal. If he got caught again he'd probably be in Juvie for even longer than a year. She couldn't imagine going that long without him again. It was tough the first time,But now they'd grown even closer. She didn't want him to go anywhere.

Russel sighed as he racked his brain,Trying to come up with a solution. He understood why Fiona was pissed but he wished her first solution to every problem wasn't to kick people out of the house. He wished he was rich and could buy a nice place for Carl and Debbie to stay,But he wasn't. 

"I'm gonna go to my room." Carl muttered before standing up and walking quickly towards the stairs. Russel decided to give him a few moments before following him. "You okay?" He asked Debbie,Smiling sympathetically at her. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "We're Gallaghers. We'll always be okay. Always." She said. "We're always gonna be crazy too." She laughed a little. "Thank you for sticking with Carl all this time. You've seen your share of crazy shit since being involved with him." She smiled.

"Yeah but I mean,He makes me really happy. So it's totally worth it." He grinned. She nodded. "I hope you stick around for an even longer time. And I hope that I can find a guy like you one day."

"You will,I promise." He assured her. "I'm gonna go check on Carl." He said before getting up. "Goodnight."

"Night." She muttered tiredly.

Russel ran up the stairs and entered Carl's room quietly. He sighed as he saw the boy face down on his bed,His body shaking slightly. 

He crawled up the stairs of the bunk bed to sit next to him and rubbed his back before lying down next to him. "I just wanted her to leave." Carl mumbled breathlessly before sniffling. "I hate Fiona."

"I know,Baby. It's gonna be okay. I promise." Russel whispered,Hugging him tightly.

"Promise?" Carl asked.

"Promise."


End file.
